thedirectionerfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Styles
Harry Edward Styles '''(born on February 1, 1994) is a member of One Direction. He is the youngest member of the group. He has an older sister, called Gemma Styles and his parents are Des Styles and Anne Cox. He also has a step-father, called Robin Twist. THE X FACTOR TIME Harry went to The X-Factor in July 2010. He was 16 years old at the moment. At the moment, he was the lead singer of a band with his friends at school. The band was called ''White Eskimo'', but he wanted to check his possibilities as a solo artist. He auditioned for The X-Factor with the song, ''Isn't she lovely?'' by Stevie Wonder. The public fell in love with his voice, because, as Nicole Scherzinger said: "for 16 years old he had a beautiful voice." '' With that song, Harry went through the next stage. He told in a 2017 interview he met the other members of 1D backstage a little bit. Although, he couldn't pass the Bootcamp and he had to leave the show. But Nicole Scherzinger saving the situation again, had the idea to put Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan together in a band, so they could go through the next stage and have the opportunity to go to ''the judges' house. '' They performed lots of songs together there. At the end of the show, they got the third position, but Simon Cowell offered them to sign with his discography, ''Syco Music. '' ONE DIRECTION'S SPLIT One Direction splitted up in November 2015, when their last album released. Zayn left the band 8 months before the split completed. SOLO ARTIST CAREER After the One Direction's split, Harry had a break for a little while of the music and he played the soldier, Alex, in the Cristopher Nolan's hit "Dunkirk". Then, Harry released his first solo song "''Sign of the times" the 21st April 2017. In 12th May 2017, he released his self-titled album and the first "Harry Styles". The album became a total hit and Harry organized a worldwide tour, having the "sold out" message in all concerts. '''TRACKS: # MEET ME IN THE HALLWAY # SIGN OF THE TIMES # CAROLINA # TWO GHOSTS # SWEET CREATURE # ONLY ANGEL # KIWI # EVER SINCE NEW YORK # WOMAN # FROM THE DINING TABLE He didn't play more music since his last concert in Los Angeles in 2018. But he came back when the Rolling Stone magazine gave him a long and extensive interview, the September of 2019. There he confessed that his new CD is about "having sex and being sad". The title of this number is "Sex, psychedelics and the secrets of stardom". The 11th October 2019 he released the first song of his new upcoming album: "Lights up". That caused a big move between the singer's fans, who couldn't contain themselves. In one week, the music video got more than 21 million views on YouTube and more than 1 million likes. RUMORS In repeated times, some fans suspected about Harry's sexuality, thinking he's bisexual. The reasons that made these suspects increase are the next ones: - Harry released "Lights up" the 11th October, the Coming Out Day, a day where the LGBT community people have to express their preferences. Some fans think it could be his way to say that he's bisexual. - In the music video, the camera shows how Harry is dancing in a sensual way with a lot of girls, but they're also were boys around. - In his concerts, sometimes he Category:Harry Styles Category:One Direction